kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Lumos96/Công cụ hỗ trợ chơi game: KC3 kai
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLitwmjhlJjXURxOyGhpNX8xDVHhUyXgAN Bài blog này được dịch từ blog của tác giả Dragonjet trên trang Kancolle wiki tiếng anh. Successor to KanColle Command Center, KC3改 is a Kantai Collection Game Viewer containing useful tools. It's an easy one-click installation from the Chrome Webstore, and its free! Cài đặt Chỉ cần vào trang KC3改 trên Chrome Webstore và kích vào nút "thêm vào chrome" Visit on Chrome Webstore Hãy gỡ bỏ plugin KC3 cũ ! Yêu cầu: Chỉ cần trình duyệt Google Chrome , plugin này sẽ chạy với bất kì hệ điều hành nào,trừ thiết bị di động(?). Updating Starting Version 006, KC3改 checks for the latest version when you open the menu (the gold heart icon). At the bottom of the menu, it will either tell you "You are using the latest version!", or if the next version is nearing its scheduled publish, it will become a countdown timer. This will tell you how much time left before next release. Why is timing next release is important? Chrome automatically restarts the extension once it is updated. Which means you game will close and it might be devastating if you're in the middle of a sortie nearing a boss kill. With the next version timers available, you can time it so that you're not in them middle of sortie when a version gets released, thus avoiding accidental close. What do I do when it's already time for a scheduled release? Publishing new versions on Chrome WebStore is not instantaneous. It may take a few minutes up to one hour before a release gets approved by Google. Check around the Facebook Page for a real-time post, or the Twitter for a real-time tweet on when the new version is actually available to be downloaded. When you see the post or tweet, follow the next section instructions. What to do if a new version is really available? #Go to the Chrome's extensions page #Check the "Developer Mode" tickbox #Click on "Update extensions now" button #Wait until KC3改 restarts (Make sure you are not mid-sortie) #Sometimes, if we ask for additional permissions from your Chrome, it will become disabled, you just need to re-enable them and allow new permissions, but do not re-install it. Gameplay Options Play via API Link Frame http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150428030947/kancolle/images/d/da/Kc3kai_02.jpg*One-click action from the menu to get a new API link *Ability to remember your last used API link *Set any background image or color around the game screen Play via DMM Frame http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150428030958/kancolle/images/f/f1/Kc3kai_01.jpgIn case you want to play directly on DMM without API Links (e.g. it's your preference, or renaming fleets, or purchasing from item shop), you may do so by selecting "Play via DMM Frame" from the KC3改 menu. It will not extract your API Link and will still let you play in a "game container", a KC3改 page with a box in the middle for the game screen. It follows the same process as that playing with API Link, click it from the menu, a page opens, open the "Panel", and click on KC3 Kai tab. The game will still be on a boxed rectangle but it's directly from DMM, which we call "iframe". Play from DMM Website Some players still prefer the very natural gameplay on the DMM website. They think it's the safest method, which is fortunately also supported by KC3改. Just make sure the "admiral F12 panel" is open before you open the DMM play page. Play Direct API Link on Browser Some players still deny the usage of viewers even though they are also using API Links. Most go to Stand Alone Flash Player to play, while some enter it directly on the browser's address bar. If you're one who prefer gameplay while having the API link entered onto the address bar, then KC3改 supports this! Just make sure you open the "admiral F12 panel" before Game Start and KC3改 will support your data and will be able to work normally. Tính năng Region Cookies http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150428030928/kancolle/images/a/ad/Kc3kai_04.jpgWhenever you get Error Area page on DMM, just go to the KC3改 menu at the top-right of your Chrome (Gold Heart Icon) and select "Activate Region Cookies". Please note that you only need to do this the first time. Succeeding logins will not restrict you anymore, until you specifically attempt to clear your cookies. Game Screen Container If you are using either DMM Frame or API Link Frame means you are playing from KC3改's special game container page. This comes with it's own perks. *Ability to set an external image as a background around the game screen *Ability to set top margin of the game screen *Ability to take screenshots triggered from the "admiral F12 panel" *Ability to create Desktop or Taskbar Shortcuts *'On-screen Quest Translations' On-screen translations are "masking tapes" that hover on top of the game screen. It is safe and does not meddle with game files nor the network. Much like how pop-up ads are, its totally outside of the game's flash client. Admiral Panel (F12) http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150428031029/kancolle/images/c/c7/Kc3kai_06.jpg*View HQ Information, level, exp and percentage bar *'Consumable item' counts such as bucket, screw, furniture coins *Ship slot and equipment slot counts *'Timers and alert' for expedition, repair, and construction *View fleet summaries for any of the four fleets *View fleet totals like Sum Level, Effective LoS, Fighter Power, etc *Ship list and ship details inside fleet, including morale, equipment, etc. *'Share Fleet composition' as image Configurable Settings *Enable/Disable On-Screen Quest Translations *Set number of seconds for Timer Allowance * * * * * * * Strategy Room *Admiral information *Sortie, PvP, Expedition Statistics *News Feed *Quest list with Flowchart and completion highlights *Interactive Ship List *Interactive Equipment List *'Equipment Crafting' Logs *'Normal Construction' Logs *'LSC' Logs *'Resource' Logs with line graph for usage visualization Ảnh chụp màn hình Kc3kai_06.jpg Kc3kai_build.jpg Kc3kai_home.jpg Kc3kai_resource.jpg Kc3kai_ships.jpg Kc3kai_sortie.jpg Ss_(2015-05-06_at_10.35.33).jpg Ss_(2015-05-06_at_10.36.07).jpg Tips and Tricks Layout: Horizontal / Vertical / Windowed Same with traditional KC3 Desktop / Taskbar Shortcuts Same with traditional KC3 Sound Muting Chromium tip on tab muting *Enter chrome://flags/#enable-tab-audio-muting on your Chrome's address bar *Enable that feature (it's the one highlighted in yellow) *Restart your Chrome *When you open KC3改 and the tab shows a sound icon, click on it to mute/unmute **''See this link for sample screenshot if you can't find what to click'' (note that the link says dev channel but you don't need to mind that, all chrome has it now) FAQ Is this safe? Yes, there is nothing in between the client game and the servers, the network is 100% natural. There are no packets changed in between neither sent off towards the server. KC3改 only feeds off of history on the "Network" tab on the F12 panel (the reason why it's there beside it). The keyword is history, means the calls already happened before we receive it and we're not intercepting anything. Nothing gets safer than this to the paranoid level. Are you sure I won't get banned by using this? There are people cautious that showing "SCREENSHOTS" of yourself playing outside of DMM is not safe. They say that if the devs saw your picture that you are playing in a page that doesn't look like DMM nor a browser, you might get banned (w0t?). This is only for those who are really really cautious, only take screenshots of the game screen, not with the player or any of its interface. For average users, don't concern yourself with this. Of course, this applies to all players alike, KC3, KCV, KCT, EO. Do I need to have both KC3 and KC3改 installed? No, actually, t is even recommended to uninstall the old KC3 so it won't conflict, like for example when getting a new API link. Both will attempt to extract it when you go to DMM. You will also have less icons on your browser if you uninstall the traditional KC3. How do I know which version I am using? Go to the About/Settings page. There is a version number at the top-left, beside the icon, below the KC3改 title. Starting v004 this is dynamic and detects what is installed on your computer. No more human error that I just forgot to edit the version number. Why is the panel interface so narrow, but tall? The current theme is meant for horizontal players where the game screen and the panel is beside each other left and right, not top-bottom. A vertical interface will be implemented in the future which will have 800px width, as wide as the game screen and lower height, a good fit for a vertical top-bottom orientation. Why is my eLoS and Air Power boxed in red? This means the calculation is not complete because of some equips not recognized. This could be because you opened the F12 panel too late in the game that it does not know your complete equipment list - which is loaded at the start of the game, or every after sortie. Thus it will be fixed if you start the game or go on any sortie. How do I know my eLoS in other formulas? On the panel interface, click on the eLos icon/value to toggle through the three formulas, natural sum, old formula, and new eLoS formula. The construction timer icons are missing Same with red eLoS/AFP, you may have opened the F12 panel too late in the game that it does not know your construction data. The construction "kdock" is loaded at the start of the game or when you start building something, so you may fix this by either refreshing or building a new ship. Can I sync my data/history from one computer to another? Currently, No. There is no such feature at the moment and your data belongs to a single computer only. However it has been suggested to implement a "chrome sync", connecting your Google Account to chrome so your data will be stored online and can by resynced to another computer by connecting the same Google account to the other computer. Though the feature is currently shelved and has no guarantees of being implemented nor does it have a timeline to expect. Desktop Notifications do not always work Ah, no this is a FAQ and that's not a question. Jokes aside, you'll need to dismiss previous notifications first before the notification of the same type works again. For example, you get notified of Expedition Fleet #2, and you did not dismiss it, Exped3 and Exped4 will still work, but unless you dismiss Exped2, it will not show up again. To dismiss a notification, check your system's taskbar notification area, usually on bottom-right if you did not change the screen layout, you will see a gray or white bell icon - which is the Chrome Notifications (see screenshot on the right). Click on that and it will show you undismissed notifications. Just click on "X" for each one. Can you also translate ships and equipment? Ships and equipment are already translated within the panel and strategy room, but sadly it cannot be translated on-screen. This has a technical reason, and mostly in prioritizing account safety. Quests can be translated because there is an API call each page you open. This is how the extension gets aware with what you are viewing. The said API call contains the list of Quest on that current page you clicked. However, browsing through pages of ships and equipment doesn't have API calls. The extension does not know what you are currently viewing, therefore cannot put masking tapes over the screen like how it does with quests. Screenshot Problems Where are my screenshots? In your Downloads directory, under a /kancolle sub-directory. If it isn't there, check if you're using imgur on Settings. I'm using imgur screenshot and it's nowhere to be found! Don't worry, it is uploaded to imgur and the link is saved on your local computer. It just doesn't have an interface yet. There will be a new tab on the strategy room showing all your imgur screenshots coming in a few more versions. Compass Results are wrong Compass Node Letters may not follow the maps on the wiki. Old maps do not come with node letters written on them, unlike today. Thus contributors of the old times just invent node letters back then, which may not follow actual game data. This might be useless for old sortie maps but works great for newer maps and event maps! See new and event maps having their own mini-node letters within the game itself, that are the real node letters we follow! How can I help? *Report bugs you encounter on Github *If you have a Google Account, star this Chromium bug to unlock the full potential of a Chromium-based KanColle Viewer. If Chrome team fixes this, we'll break through the largest hurdle in the Chromium environment. **Note that the bug title writes as "WebRequest API: allow extension to edit response body", but the aim of KC3 is not to write onto you request body. The issue also contains the ability to READ'''response bodies '''WITHOUT THE F12 PANEL. Imagine having the dashboard and strategy room in one page, no extra windows or devtools. **To star the Chromium bug, just click on the star to the left of the "Issue #" About Logo and Icon Designed by Kurotoshigami during the KC3 Kai Logo Design Contest. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150428021301/kancolle/images/e/ed/KC3Kaix128.png License MIT. See the License file. Third-party Libraries *jQuery - JavaScript Library *Dexie.js - IndexedDB Wrapper *Chart.js - Charts for the strategy room *Bootstrap.css - Responsive framework *Keys.css - Keyboard styling *Build tools: NPM and Grunt. Source *View on GitHub Issues and Updates *Please report bugs and issues on Github Category:Blog posts